Zeitstrahl - Spiegeluniversum (Ulrich Kuehn)
Legende *Canon-Ereignis *Canon Ereignis mit Erweiterungen aus Fanfictions *Fanfiction Ereignis *Non Canon Ereignis aus Sekundärquellen mit Erweiterungen aus Fanfictions *Non Canon Ereignis aus Sekundärquellen *Non-Canon Ereignis mit Erweiterungen aus Fanfictions *Non-Canon Ereignis Historie '1863 - 1899' 1863 *Generalmajor George Edward Pickett wendet im Sezessionskrieg unter General James Longstreet die Schlacht bei Gettysburg zu Gunsten der Konföderierten Armee. *Pickett ist es, der durch seine Entscheidung in diesem Universum für den Point of Divergence verantwortlich zeichnet. Er beschließt, im Gegensatz zum Generalmajor des Primäruniversums, nachdem General Robert Edward Lee nicht bereit ist die Nordstaatenarmee auf offenes Gelände zu locken und die Reserven mit in die Schlacht zu werfen, sich mit Longstreet zu beraten und Lee ablösen zu lassen. Lange ringt George Pickett am Lagerfeuer mit sich und als er sich endlich zu diesem Schritt entschließt. Als er von dem umgestürzten Baumstamm aufsteht, auf dem er gesessen hat, ist ihm, als würde er sich für einen Moment selbst sehen, wie er in die andere Richtung zu seinem Zelt schreitet. George Edward Pickett reibt sich über die Augen, was ihm hilft dieses Trugbild zu verscheuchen und geht dann, fest entschlossen, zu seinem Freund Longstreet. Nachdem Pickett ihn endlich überzeugen kann, berät sich Longstreet noch einmal eingehend mit Lee und enthebt ihn schließlich, wenn auch schweren Herzens, seines Postens. Am Morgen des 03. Juli hat Longstreet das Oberkommando über die Armee von Nord-Virginia übernommen und zwingt die Unionstruppen, sich seiner Armee auf offenem Gelände zu stellen, wo Longstreet und Pickett, bereits in der Nacht, eine Falle vorbereitet haben lassen. Die sieben Korps der Union werden vernichtend geschlagen und Longstreet marschiert, ohne nennenswerten Widerstand, in Washington ein. Die Sklaverei wird beibehalten und bleibt weiterhin eine Institution, die auf sehr lange Sicht das Gesellschaftsbild der Imperialen Erde prägen wird. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE), (Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-1) 1865 *Unter Präsident James Longstreet wird George Pickett, dessen hervorragend vorgetragene Angriffe wesentlich zum Erfolg der Südstaatenarmee beigetragen haben, zum Obersten Militärischen Anführer der Konföderierten Staaten von Amerika. Pickett interveniert später in Mexiko und sorgt dafür, dass Kaiser Maximilian auf dem Thron bleibt. Dies soll im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte wesentliche Auswirkungen auf den Einfluss der Amerikaner auf Europa haben, da Truppen des Mexikanischen Kaisers, der wirtschaftlich von den Konföderierten Staaten abhängig ist, später massiv die Franzosen in den folgenden Kriegen unterstützen. (Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-1) 1871 *Die von den Mexikanern ausgebildete und unterstützte Französische Armee gewinnt den Krieg gegen Deutschland und besetzt die deutschen Gebiete westlich des Rhein. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) '1900 - 1999' 1905 *Die massive Unterstützung der Franzosen, durch Kaiser Maximilian, hat dafür gesorgt, dass die osteuropäischen Länder, durch ein geschwächtes Deutschland, an Macht und Einfluss in Europa gewinnen. Durch fundamental voneinander abweichende politische Strömungen in Europa, destabilisiert die Region zusehends. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1910 *Der Deutsche Kaiser, Wilhelm II, verfolgt eine aggressive Expansionspolitik, die dem Deutschen Kaiserreich neue Territorien auf dem Balkan einbringen sollen. Gleichzeitig stabilisieren neu ausgehobene Heeresverbände die Grenzen im Westen und im Osten des Kaiserreiches. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1913 *Durch die Machtambitionen von Kaiser Wilhelm II und dessen Proklamation, in der er seine kriegerische Expansionspolitik verteidigt, beginnt die politische Lage auf dem Balkan, sich dramatisch zuzuspitzen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1914 *Beginn des Ersten Weltkriegs, als jugoslawische Separatisten den Kaiser des Deutschen Kaiserreichs ermorden. Dieser hat zuvor eine weitere Expansion des Deutschen Volkes, vor allem in den östlichen Ländern angekündigt. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1917 *Das deutsche Fliegerass Manfred von Richthofen ersinnt einen verzweifelten Plan. Um die immer stärker werdenden Truppen der Alliierten zu demoralisieren befiehlt er, dem von ihm kommandierten Jagdgeschwader 1, Tiefflugangriffe auf Lazarette und Krankenhäuser des Gegners. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1918 *Die Oberste Deutsche Heeresleitung nimmt Kontakt zur Russischen Regierung auf, die Deutschland, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, im Krieg heimlich unterstützt hat. Russland soll, im Sinne Deutschlands, zwischen den Kriegsparteien vermitteln. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Der erste Weltkrieg endet mit einem Frieden der vorsieht, die Deutschen Armee auf 250.000 Mann zu reduzieren. Dafür ziehen sich die Briten, Franzosen und Amerikaner aus dem bis dahin unbesiegten Deutschland zurück. Die Russische Schutzmacht gründet die Sowjetrepublik Deutschland. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1919 *Manfred von Richthofen überlebt den Ersten Weltkrieg. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder Lothar geht er, für einige Jahre unter falschem Namen, in die zivile Luftfahrt. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1920 *Frankreich wird zur Westpommerschen Volksrepublik. Aufstände der französischen Bevölkerung werden blutig niedergeschlagen. Doch in den großen, französischen Städten regt sich weiterhin der Widerstand. Die Resistance gegen die Kommunisten beginnt, sich im Untergrund zu formieren. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1930 *Erstes Auftreten nationalsozialistischer Bewegungen in Belgien. Die sowjetischen Besatzungsmächte versuchten, die antisowjetischen Aufstände niederzuschlagen – ohne Erfolg. Ein aufstrebender, österreichischer Nazionalsozialist namens Adolf Hitler schickte einige seiner engsten Verbündeten nach Belgien, um von dort aus den Niedergang der verhassten Kommunisten voranzutreiben. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1932 *Durch einen blutigen Militärputsch wird die sowjetische Besatzungsmacht aus Österreich vertrieben. Der Putschist und Anhänger der Nationalsozialisten, Adolf Hitler, gründet das Groß-Österreichische Reich und ernennt sich selbst zum Großinquisitor. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert) 1933 *Hitler marschiert mit seiner Groß-Österreichischen Armee in Deutschland ein und führt seine Truppen bis nach Berlin. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert) *Kurz nach seinem Amtsantritt lernt Franklin Delano Roosevelt die überzeugte Pazifistin Edith Keeler kennen. Bereits bei ihrem zweiten Treffen verliebt sich der Amerikanische Präsident in die Frau. (TOS: Griff in die Geschichte, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1934 *Das Deutsche Volk feiert Adolf Hitler und seine Groß-Österreichische Armee als Befreier, ohne zu ahnen, dass es vom Regen in die Traufe kommt. Hitler kündigt die Aufstellung eines Deutschen Heeres an. Aufgeputscht, durch die glänzenden Siege von Adolf Hitlers Truppen, melden sich unzählige Freiwillige, als der Großinquisitor dazu aufruft. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Großinquisitor Adolf Hitler ernennt Manfred von Richthofen zum Reichsminister der Luftfahrt. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Edith Keeler und Franklin D. Roosevelt heiraten in den USA. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Edith Keeler bereits einen großen Einfluss auf den Präsidenten, was von seinen politischen Freunden nicht gerne gesehen wird. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1935 *Bedingungslose Kapitulation der russischen Besatzer und Rückzug jenseits der Oder. Hitler gründet das Deutsche Reich und beginnt mit der Aufrüstung. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert) 1936 *Wilhelm Canaris, der Chef des Militärischen Geheimdienstes, steigt rasch zum Dritten Mann im Deutschen Reich auf. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1938 *Manfred von Richthofen wird zum Generaloberst befördert und übernimmt den Oberbefehl für die gesamte Deutsche Luftwaffe. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1939 *Beginn des Zweiten Weltkriegs nach einer blutigen Schlacht an der polnischen Grenze. Hitler fällt in Polen, Tschechien und Ungarn ein. Österreich, Belgien, die Niederlande und Luxemburg werden deutsche Provinzen. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert) *Edith Keeler-Roosevelt verhindert, durch ihren Einfluss auf ihren Mann, den Eintritt der Vereinigten Staaten in den Zweiten Weltkrieg, der von vielen amerikanischen Politikern befürwortet wird. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1940 *Deutsche Panzerverbände, unterstützt von der Luftwaffe, überrollen die französischen Verteidigungslinien. Jene Truppen, die sich nicht in Auflösung oder Gefangenschaft befinden revoltieren gegen die eigene Regierung, die immer noch von Kommunisten geführt wird. An der Spitze der Aufständischen steht General Charles de Gaulle. Als deutsche Truppen in Paris einziehen ist der Machtwechsel bereits vollzogen und die Franzosen jubeln den Truppen zu, als ihre Befreier. De Gaulle schließt einen Pakt mit dem Deutschen Reich und stellt dem deutschen Militär eine Reihe von Stützpunkten zur Verfügung. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *General der deutschen Panzertruppen, Heinz Guderian, widersetzt sich den Befehlen seines Vorgesetzten, General Von Kleist. Guderian tötet Von Kleist, den er für unfähig hält und er stößt, auf eigene Faust, bis Dünkirchen vor, wo seine Truppen die eingeschlossen Verbände der Alliierten vernichten. 240.000 alliierte Soldaten finden dabei den Tod. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Die noch kampffähigen, französischen Militärverbände werden, bis zum Ende des Jahres, in das deutsche Militär eingegliedert. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Manfred von Richthofen wird von Adolf Hitler zum Reichsmarschall und zu seinem Stellvertreter ernannt. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1941 *Amerikanische Kriegstreiber ermorden Edith Keeler. Gleichzeitig töten amerikanische Agenten, die dieser Gruppierung nahe stehen, zwei der engsten Freunde des japanischen Kaisers. Die Frau des Tenno entkommt dabei nur knapp einem Attentat. In allen drei Fällen werden geschickt fingierte Hinweise darauf zurückgelassen, dass die jeweils andere Seite diese Bluttat zu verantworten hat. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Nach diesen Provokationen, treten sowohl die Amerikaner als auch die Japaner in den Krieg ein. Kurz nach einem amerikanischen Angriff auf die, unter japanischer Kontrolle stehenden, Marschall-Inseln, schlägt die Kaiserlich Japanische Kriegsmarine bei Pearl Harbor zurück. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1942 *Die Kaiserlich Japanische Kriegsflotte, allen voran die kombinierte Luft-See-Streitkraft, drängt die Amerikaner immer weiter zurück und die Japaner besetzen, nach harten Kämpfen, das Midway-Atoll. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1943 *Die Brüder Reimar und Walter Horten haben, im Zuge eines hoch geheimen Projektes, den Nurflügel-Jäger H-IX, und den Nurflügel-Interkontinentalbomber H-XVIII entwickelt. Von beiden Flugzeugtypen werden nun eine Handvoll Maschinen gebaut und erprobt. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Der Nazi-Wissenschaftler Albert Einstein entwickelt die erste Atombombe. Bei einem Testabwurf über London, bei dem die beiden neuen Flugzeugtypen der Horten-Brüder zum Einsatz kommen, werden zwei Millionen Menschen getötet. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Japanische Truppen schlagen die amerikanischen Invasionsstreitkräfte durch den massiven Einsatz von chemischen Kampfstoffen zurück. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert) 1944 *Alliierten Agenten gelingt es, einen Nurflügelbomber von einer deutschen Luftwaffenbasis zu stehlen. Gleichzeitig gelangen Alliierte Spione an die Baupläne der Horten-Brüder und bringen sie in die USA. Dort nimmt die Industrie, im Herbst des Jahres, die Massenproduktion dieser beiden überlegenen Flugzeugtypen auf. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Wegen Mangels an waffenfähigen Uran dauert es bis zum Winter, bis zwei weitere Atombomben gebaut werden können. Am 24. Dezember des Jahres fliegen zwei deutsche Interkontinentalbomber die Ostküste der USA an. New York und Boston gehen in den Explosionen der deutschen Atombomben unter und mehr als fünf Millionen Menschen finden den Tod. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1945 *Amerikanischen Agenten gelingt es, neben Plänen für eine ballistische Rakete, mit der Bezeichnung V-2, die Pläne für die Atombombe aus dem Forschungslabor in Peenemünde zu stehlen. In Amerika wird umgehend mit dem Bau eines guten Dutzends modifizierter Atombomben begonnen. Gleichzeitig stehen die ersten Nurflügel-Jäger und Nurflügel-Bomber zum Einsatz bereit. Durch den Abwurf dieser Bomben über Deutschland, Japan und Russland sterben mehr als 50 Millionen Menschen, darunter Reichsmarschall Manfred von Richthofen. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *In Hinsicht auf die immensen Verwüstungen, gibt Generalfeldmarschall Canaris seinen Agenten in Berlin und Moskau den Befehl, Adolf Hitler und Josef Stalin zu beseitigen. Einige Tage später nimmt er, in Absprache mit Russland und Japan, Verbindung mit den Alliierten auf und bietet ihnen an, den Krieg umgehend zu beenden. Angesichts der gegenseitigen atomaren Bedrohung nehmen die Alliierten dieses Angebot an. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *In Russland übernimmt Marschall Nikita Sergejewitsch Chruschtschow die Macht. Zwar hat er dem Frieden zugestimmt, doch insgeheim verfolgt er mittelfristig das Ziel, dass Russland und seine Verbündeten die Weltherrschaft übernehmen, wobei er Westeuropa, irgendwann in naher Zukunft, zu annektieren gedenkt. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs und Gründung einer Gesamtamerikanischen Regierung für den amerikanischen Doppelkontinent und dem politisch abhängigen Australien, genannt "United Nations". Mit dem amerikanischen Präsidenten an der Spitze. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Beginn des Kalten Krieges zwischen der UN und der UdSSR. Die "Europäische Hegemonie (EH)" wird als Bollwerk gegen die Bedrohung aus dem Osten gegründet. Überall, entlang der Grenzen der EH, werden atomar bestückte V-2 Raketen stationiert. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1952 *Das amerikanische Raumfahrtprogramm wird initialisiert. Bedeutende Wissenschaftler sind seit Kriegsende, von der amerikanischen Weltregierung, aus Europa in die Vereinigten Staaten entführt worden. Darunter auch der Nazi-Wissenschaftler Wernher von Braun, der sich zunächst weigert für die Amerikaner zu arbeiten. Erst, nachdem seine Frau vor seinen Augen gefoltert wird, erklärt sich Von Braun widerwillig zur Zusammenarbeit bereit. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1954 *Die inzwischen veralteten V-2 Waffensysteme werden, nach und nach, von der EH deinstalliert und durch moderne Mittelstrecken-Raketen ersetzt. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1955 *Zwei Jahre nach seinem Amtsantritt schafft Präsident Dwight D. Eisenhower die pseudo-demokratische Regierungsform der United Nations ab und etabliert eine straff organisierte Militärregierung. Der neue Diktator Eisenhower lässt Aufstände auf dem gesamten, amerikanischen Doppelkontinent blutig niederschlagen. Nur kurze Zeit später erreicht seine Säuberungswelle auch den australischen Kontinent. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Beginnend mit dem 01. März des Jahres, nennt sich die Militärregierung großspurig United Empire of Earth (UEE). Dieser Tag gilt in späterer Zeit als das Gründungsdatum für das Terranische Imperium, auch wenn es sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch anders nennt. Zum ersten Mal wird das, bis in die Gegenwart fast unverändert von den Terranern genutzte Symbol - ein silberner Dolch, der von oben durch eine gold-schwarze Erde sticht, auf blutrotem Grund - von der Regierung, als offizielles Symbol für das UEE eingeführt. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1956 *Ministerpräsident Chruschtschow forciert die Entwicklung eines Raketenprogramms, mit dem Ziel, die Kontrolle über den Weltraum an sich zu reißen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1957 *Der erste Spionagesatellit, SPUTNIK, nimmt am 4. Oktober 1957 seine Arbeit auf. Er wird einige Tage später von einem amerikanischen Raketensystem abgeschossen, was den Kalten Krieg weiter anheizt. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1961 *Durch einen Putsch wird John F. Kennedy neuer Diktator des UEE. Er führt die Politik seines Vorgängers noch grausamer und blutiger fort. Sein Ziel ist es, dass das UEE zuerst den Mond erreicht, um ihn für das Empire in Besitz zu nehmen. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1963 *Diktator John F. Kennedy wird bei einem Attentat japanischer Rebellen getötet. Als Vergeltungsschlag lässt der neue Diktator Lyndon B. Johnson die japanische Hauptstadt Tokio durch einen Atom-Angriff zerstören. Dadurch sterben Millionen Japaner. Die bisherige Pro-UEE Stimmung innerhalb der japanischen Militärregierung kippt und der Kaiser nimmt Geheimverhandlungen mit den Regierungen der UdSSR und China auf. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1969 *Erste Mondlandung Imperialer Astronauten des UEE. Das Empire betrachtet den Mond fortan als ihr Territorium und beginnt dort mit dem Aufbau einer bewaffneten Kontrollstation. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1974 *Das "Star Wars"-Programm, bestehend aus Waffenkontrollstationen und Waffensatelliten im Erdorbit, wird gestartet. Erster Einsatz des Systems gegen Nordkorea. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert) 1978 *Die UdSSR und China entwickeln ihre eigenen orbitalen Waffensysteme. Diese sind technisch jedoch denen des UEE unterlegen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1988 *Die UdSSR, die Vereinigten Islamischen Staaten, Nordkorea und China gründen, als politisches Gegengewicht zum UEE die "Eastern Coalition" (EC). Sie soll der sich immer weiter ausbreitenden Diktatur des UEE, in Asien und Arabien, Einhalt gebieten. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 1991 *Ein Aufstand gegen das UEE wird im Nahen Osten, durch den gleichzeitigen Einsatz von Killersatelliten und bewaffneten Orbital-Waffenplattformen, blutig niedergeschlagen. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Der erste Golfkrieg endet mit der Vernichtung großer Teile der Streitkräfte der Eastern Coalition. Der Rest der geschlagen Truppen verbirgt sich in geheimen Stützpunkten oder geht in den Untergrund um den Kampf mit terroristischen Mitteln fortzusetzen. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) '2000 - 2099' 2001 *Anschlag auf das World Government Center in Philadelphia. Fast 10.000 Menschen verlieren ihr Leben. Die Propaganda des UEE stellt die EC als Verantwortliche hin, obwohl das nicht den Fakten entspricht, denn eigene Agenten haben durch Kamikaze-Angriffe die beiden Gebäude des World Government Centers zerstört. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Angeblich als Vergeltung, zerstören die Orbitalwaffen des UEE die Hauptstädte Peking und Moskau. Die Fakten sehen jedoch so aus, dass das UEE nur einen Vorwand gesucht hat, um militärisch gegen die EC vorzugehen. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2003 *Die gemeinsamen Truppen des UEE und der EH greifen die Eastern Coalition in Persien an. Kandahar, Bagdad und Damaskus fallen im thermonuklearen Feuersturm. Dabei decken die Verantwortlichen der EH, die um die Wahrheit in Bezug auf die Anschläge des 11 September 2001 wissen, die Lügen, die vom UEE diesbezüglich in Umlauf gebracht worden sind. Im Anschluss wird in den Vereinigten Islamischen Staaten eine Militärregierung, bestehend aus Mitgliedern der Besatzungsmächte, gebildet. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2004 *Unbemerkt von ihren Feinden beginnt die Eastern Coalition damit ein Gen-Forschungs-Programm aufzulegen, mit dem Ziel, die menschliche DNA zu verändern um genetisch überlegene Soldaten heranzuzüchten. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2015 *In der EH werden alle bisher nationalen Militärverbände zur Europäischen Garde zusammengefasst. Dies geschieht ohne die Zustimmung des UEE. Man hat in der EH mittlerweile erkannt, dass dem UEE nicht zu trauen ist, und setzt, unter französisch-deutscher Führung, nun verstärkt darauf, sein Schicksal wieder in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2020 *Der Terraner Zefram Cochrane wird irgendwo in Nordamerika, auf der Erde, geboren. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2027 *Durch den Einsatz genetisch hochgezüchteter Soldaten der Eastern Coalition, die als Augments bezeichnet werden, kommt es in der Folgezeit zum Ausbruch der Eugenischen Kriege. Dabei gewinnt ein besonders Macht besessener Augment immer größeren Einfluss unter Seinesgleichen. Khan Noonien Singh. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Da die Augments auf einen modernen Waffenfundus zurückgreifen können, den sie zum Teil selbst entwickelt haben, werden die Orbitalwaffen des UEE nutzlos. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2030 *Khan Noonian Singh und mehrere Dutzend anderer genetisch hochgezüchteten Soldaten gewinnen die Eugenischen Kriege und unterwerfen das United Empire of Earth, während Teile der EH noch immer erbitterten Widerstand leisten. (The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2032 *Khan Noonien Singh weitet seinen Machtbereich immer weiter aus. Immer öfter geht er dabei auch gegen ehemalige Verbündete unter seinesgleichen vor. Am Ende herrscht er über 40% der Erde. Gleichzeitig formiert sich der Widerstand un den noch freien Gebieten der Welt, besonders aber in Mitteleuropa. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2035 *Es kommt zum Einsatz der Neutronenbombe durch Europäische Neo-Gardisten gegen Khans Anhänger auf der ganzen Welt. Khan Noonian Singh und einige Wenige seiner Schergen können der Vernichtung auf einem interstellaren Frachter der DY-100-KLASSE entkommen. (BUCH: Die Eugenischen Kriege, STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2036 *Vereinzelte Überlebende des Bombeneinsatzes scharen sich um kleinere Siedlungen auf allen Kontinenten. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels) *Beginn des post-apokalyptischen Horrors. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels) 2040-2060 *Nach den Wirren des Dritten Weltkriegs und dem post-apokalyptischen Horror der Nachkriegszeit, beginnt Zefram Cochrane mit der Entwicklung eines Antriebs-Systems, mit dem man andere Sternensysteme erreichen kann. Denn er sieht die einzige Chance der Menschheit, ihre Wildheit und ihre kriegerische Art zu zügeln, in der Eroberung des Kosmos. (FILM: Der Erste Kontakt, ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2063 *Erster Warpflug durch Zefram Cochrane. Ein vulkanisches Aufklärungsschiff stellt den Ersten Kontakt mit der Erdbevölkerung her. Cochrane und seine Helfer töten die Vulkanier und übernehmen das außerirdische Raumschiff. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels) *Dieses Zusammenspiel der Ereignisse festigt in bisher nie dagewesener Geschwindigkeit das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl aller Menschen auf der Erde, die plötzlich annehmen, einer übermächtigen Bedrohung aus dem All gegenüber zu stehen. Es ist dabei den Mitstreitern von Cochrane zu verdanken, dass dieser Glaube, überall auf der Erde, befeuert wird. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2065 *Umwandlung des United Empire of Earth (UEE) in das Terran Empire (Terranisches Imperium). Zefram Cochrane wird, in seltener Einmut, zum ersten Imperator dieser neuen globalen Regierung bestimmt. Zefram Cochrane nimmt die Verantwortung an. Da er selbst technisch beschlagen ist, testet er persönlich die vulkanische Waffentechnik und den Warp-Antrieb, den er selbst erfunden hat, auf ihre militärische Verwendungsmöglichkeit. Durch die Technik des vulkanischen Raumschiffs ist Cochrane in der Lage, sein eigenes Aggregat zu optimieren und die Einfachheit seiner Konstruktion, mit der Effizienz des vulkanischen Aggregats zu kombinieren. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2068 *Als ein zweites, vulkanisches Raumschiff auf der Erde landet, mit wissenschaftlich hoch gebildeten, vulkanischen Männern und Frauen an Bord, ist Cochrane, mehr denn je, davon überzeugt, es mit den Vorbereitungen zu einer Invasion zu tun zu haben. Er befielt, die vulkanischen Wissenschaftler und Wissenschaftlerinnen festzunehmen und zu foltern, damit sie all ihr Wissen preisgeben. Dabei lässt die Schnelligkeit und Effizienz der Terranischen Miliz den Vulkaniern keine Zeit, einen Notruf nach Vulkan abzusetzen. Nachdem man alles Wissen aus den vulkanischen Männern und Frauen herausgepresst hat, werden sie, auf Cochranes Geheiß hin, hingerichtet. Unmittelbar darauf erlässt Cochrane den Befehl, eine Raumflotte aufzubauen, mit der man den Vulkaniern zuvorkommen kann, indem man ihren Planeten, dessen Position nun bekannt ist, zuerst überfällt und die Bevölkerung unterwirft. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) *Als auch diese Delegation nicht nach Vulkan zurückkehrt kommt es zum Abbruch der vulkanischen Untersuchungen auf der Erde. Da kein Notruf empfangen worden ist, glaubt man zunächst an eine mögliche Raumanomalie im Sektor. Noch weiß man auf Vulkan nicht, was im Erd-Sektor wirklich passiert ist. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2070 *Überall auf der Welt entstehen Raumschiff-Werften, in denen die schwer bewaffneten Kriegsschiffe der Terranischen Raumflotte gebaut werden. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2081 *Der Terraner Henry Jason Archer wird auf der Erde geboren. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2083 *Die Terranerin Sally Marion Fielding wird auf der Erde geboren. Ihre Eltern sind Nachbarn der Eltern von Henry Archer. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2086 *Die Vulkanierin T´Pol wird auf dem Planet Vulkan, in der Stadt K´Lan-Ne, am südlichen Ufer des Voroth-Meeres, am Rande der Ebene von Xir´Tan geboren. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2098 *Bis zu diesem Jahr sind bereits mehr als 200 Kriegsschiffe der Raumflotte fertiggestellt. Zeitgleich beginnt die Ausbildung der Besatzungen, die an der Invasion des Vulkan teilnehmen sollen. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) '2100 - 2199' 2100 *In einem feierlichen und sehr pompösen Festakt weiht Zefram Cochrane, am 01. Januar, den neuen Regierungspalast, in Paris, ein und bezieht dort Quartier. In demselben Gebäude, das dort steht, wo vor dem Dritten Weltkrieg der Élysée-Palast gestanden hat, befindet sich gleichzeitig das Hauptquartier der neu errichteten Imperialen Sternenflotte, sowie die Büros des Militärischen Stabes und des Geheimdienstes. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2102 *Auf Terra ist bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, auf Cochranes Betreiben hin, eine Eroberungsflotte, von insgesamt 250 Kriegsschiffen aufgebaut worden, die nun auf sein Geheiß hin nach Vulkan aufbricht. Nach heftigem Beschuss der vulkanischen Großstädte mit neu entwickelten Partikelwaffen, landen schwer bewaffnete, terranische Bodentruppen. Es kommt zur völligen Unterwerfung des vulkanischen Volkes, bei der Millionen Zivilisten misshandelt, missbraucht, verschleppt, gefoltert oder ermordet werden. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) *T´Pols Eltern werden während der Invasion ermordet und sie selbst wird einem jungen Lieutenant, als Sklavin zugeteilt. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) *Nach der Übernahme der Regierungsgewalt auf Vulkan, durch die terranischen Besatzer, wird der Planet zur ersten Kolonie des Terranischen Imperiums erklärt. Der offizielle Status der vulkanischen Bevölkerung ist fortan der von Sklaven. Noch in demselben Jahr beginnt die Deportation der vulkanischen Bevölkerung aus den Großstädten, in denen sich nun mehr und mehr terranische Soldaten, die ihre Familien nach Vulkan holen, breitmachen. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) *Als Zefram Cochrane einige Wochen später, in seinem Büro, vom Oberbefehlshaber der Imperialen Flotte, die Meldung der erfolgreiche Eroberung des Vulkan ereilt, erlebt Zefram Cochrane ein so überwältigendes Gefühlschaos, dass er einen Herzinfarkt erleidet und wenige Minuten später verstirbt, noch bevor das eilig alarmierte Ärzte-Team vor Ort ist. In einem Festakt, der weltweit von allen Holo-Vid-Stationen übertragen wird, wird Imperator Zefram Cochrane, am 05. April, im Rahmen eines Staatsbegräbnisses, in seinem Heimatort Bozeman, Montana zur letzten Ruhe gebettet. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) *Da Cochrane keine lebenden Nachkommen hat, setzt in der Folgezeit ein wahrer Hype um die Versteigerung persönlicher Gegenstände des ersten Imperators des Terranischen Imperiums ein. Besonders jene Waffe, mit der er den ersten Vulkanier erschossen hat, erzielt einen hohen Preis. Sie wird von einem jungen, Imperialen Offizier, mit dem Namen Henry Jason Archer, ersteigert. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) *Der bisherige Oberkommandierende der Imperialen Sternenflotte, Yassir Ben Horan übernimmt die Amtsgeschäfte und wird der neue Imperator des Terranischen Imperiums. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2104 *Von dem Offizier der Terranischen Sternenflotte wird T´Pol, während der zwei Jahre, die sie nun bei ihm ist, wider erwarten, einigermaßen gut behandelt. Als die Zeit ihres ersten Pon Farr herankommt und sich ihr Zustand rasch verschlechtert, gesteht T´Pol dem Terraner was mit ihr geschieht. Der Lieutenant nimmt sich ihrer behutsam an. Dennoch hasst sie den Terraner dafür, nachdem ihr Pon Farr einige Tagen später abgeklungen ist. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) *Kurze Zeit später kehrt der Offizier auf die Erde zurück und er nimmt T´Pol nach dorthin mit. Erst jetzt erfährt die Vulkanierin, dass der Offizier ein Neffe des Imperators ist. Er setzt sich dafür ein, dass T´Pol bei der noch immer im Ausbau begriffenen Terranischen Sternenflotte, an der Akademie, angenommen wird. Da die ständig größer werdende Imperiale Raumflotte unter chronischem Personalmangel leidet, und der Offizier seinen gesamten Einfluss geltend macht, wird seinem Ansinnen stattgegeben. Später überzeugt er T´Pol, für die der Terraner mehr empfindet, als er zugibt, dass eine Karriere bei der Sternenflotte sie weitgehend davor schützt, möglicherweise von anderen Menschen misshandelt zu werden, falls ihm, bei seinem risikoreichen Beruf, etwas zustoßen sollte. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) *Im Spätsommer des Jahres beginnt T´Pol ihre Ausbildung an der Akademie der Imperialen Sternenflotte. Sie spürt zwar die Abneigung ihrer terranischen Kommilitonen, doch man weiß um die Stellung ihres Besitzers und so bleibt ihre Zeit dort weitgehend frei von Problemen. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2107 *John Jefferson Pickett wird auf der Erde, im nordamerikanischen Bundesstaat Virginia, geboren. (Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-1) 2110 *Der Eismond Andoria wird von den Terranern erobert. Im Zuge dieser Entwicklung auch die Kolonien der Andorianer, bis auf den geheimen Stützpunkt auf Weytahn. (Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-2) 2112 *Der Terraner Jonathan Archer wird als Sohn des Flotten-Offiziers Henry Jason Archer und dessen Frau Sally in New York, auf der Erde geboren. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-2) 2114 *Die Terranerin Erika Hernandez wird in Cancún, Mexiko auf der Erde geboren. (Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-2) 2117 *Yassir Ben Horan wird von seiner Geliebten, Stefanie Harrach, ermordet. Sie versteht es, den Mord aussehen zu lassen, als habe den schon etwas ergrauten Imperator ein Herzinfarkt ereilt. Noch in derselben Stunde ruft sie sich zur Imperatrice des Imperiums aus. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2120 *Der Andorianer Thy´Ron Dheran wird auf Andoria, in der Provinz Dharan geboren. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2126 *Der Terraner Travis Mayweather wird auf Rigel-VII geboren. (Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-2) 2129 *Die Terranerin Hoshi Sato wird in der Stadt Kyoto, Japan, auf der Erde geboren. (ENT, STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2147 *Nach dreißig Jahren im Amt erkrankt Imperatrice Stefanie Harrach an einem chronischen und unheilbaren Nervenleiden. Sie legt die Amtsgeschäfte, trotz gewisser Vorbehalte, in die Hände ihres gewissenlosen und raffgierigen Sohnes, Gerrit Harrach. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2151 *Jonathan Archer beginnt eine Affäre mit der japanischen Kommunikations-Spezialistin des Schlachtschiffes ISS ENTERPRISE / NX-01, Ensign Hoshi Sato. Beide dienen zu diesem Zeitpunkt gemeinsam auf dem Flaggschiff der Imperialen Sternenflotte. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2152 *Das Terranisch Imperium unterwirft bis zu diesem Jahr 94 Völker. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels) 2154 *Der Krieg gegen die Rebellen, die den Niedergang des Terranischen Imperiums herbeiführen wollen, läuft denkbar schlecht. Dem amtierenden Imperator wird Korruption vorgeworfen, weshalb es innerhalb der Imperialen Flotte Spannungen gibt und ein Putschversuch gestartet wird. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels) 2155 *Das Schlachtschiff ENTERPRISE wird bei dem Versuch vernichtet, ein Sternenflottenschiff aus der Zukunft des Föderations-Universums aus tolianischem Gebiet zu stehlen. Dabei stirbt der Captain der ENTERPRISE, Maximilian Forrest, der an Bord bleibt um den anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern des Kriegsschiffes ein Entkommen, mit Hilfe der Rettungskapseln, zu ermöglichen. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels) *Captain Jonathan Archer wird von Hoshi Sato, im Anschluss an ein Schäferstündchen, an Bord des, von den Tholians erbeuteten, Raumschiffs DEFIANT vergiftet und stirbt. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels) *Nach einigen Wirrungen greift Hoshi Sato nach der Macht. Beim Sturm des Imperialen Palastes fällt ihr Favorit, Travis Mayweather. Voller Zorn ermordet Hoshi Sato, kurz darauf, den bisherigen Imperator, Gerrit Harrach, langsam und qualvoll mit ihrem Dolch. Sein gesamter Hofstaat wird von Satos Mitstreitern, auf eine ähnlich brutale Weise hingerichtet. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) *Die neu im Amt befindliche Imperatrice, Hoshi Sato, strebt nach Macht in den romulanischen Territorien. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2157 *Thy´Lek Shran, Thy´Ron Dheran und fünf weitere Kreuzerkommandanten desertieren mitsamt ihrer Besatzung und fliehen an Bord ihrer Kreuzer der KIR´TA´SHAN-KLASSE in unerforschtes Territorium. Die Imperatrice tobt, als sie davon erfährt, und schwört, die Deserteure aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2158 *Im Sommer des Jahres wird das Typenschiff der neuen ANDROMEDA-KLASSE in Dienst gestellt. Es weist jedoch erhebliche Mängel im Kampf auf und wird kurze Zeit später von Einheiten der Rebellen vernichtet. (Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-1) *Im Winter desselben Jahres wird das zweite Kriegsschiff dieser Klasse, die ISS ANTARES / NCC-102 in Dienst gestellt. Bei der Konstruktion dieses Schiffes wurden die Mängel seines Vorgängers beseitigt, und weitere Schiffe dieser Klasse werden auf Kiel gelegt. (Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-1) 2159 *Vier weitere Raumschiffe der ANDROMEDA-KLASSE werden in Dienst gestellt. (Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-1) 2160 *Commander Jeffrey Gardner der Sohn von Fleetadmiral Gardner, bekommt durch Admiral John Jefferson Pickett Hinweise zugespielt, die auf eine Verschwörung der Admiralität gegen Hoshi Sato hinweisen, an dessen Spitze sein eigener Vater steht. Als er, zusammen mit Admiral Pickett, an der Spitze eines Trupps MACO´s in eine konspirative Zusammenkunft der Verschwörer platzt, zieht Gardner Senior seinen Phaser und legt auf Pickett an, doch Jeffrey Gardner ist schneller und rettet Pickett das Leben, indem er seinen eigenen Vater erschießt. Die restlichen Verschwörer werden inhaftiert und später hingerichtet. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE, Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-1) *Drei neue Raumschiffe der ANDROMEDA-KLASSE werden in Dienst gestellt. (Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-1) 2161 *Ein terranischer Flottenverband, mit der ISS DEFIANT und dem neuen Flottenflaggschiff, der ISS DAEDALUS / NCC-129 an der Spitze, bricht Anfang des Jahres in romulanisches Gebiet auf, um einen wichtigen Werftkomplex zu vernichten. Die Operation gestaltet sich schwieriger, als ursprünglich gedacht, und die Schlachtkreuzer ISS PATHFINDER / NX-06 und ISS PROTON / NX-10 fallen der Vernichtung anheim. (Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-2) *Der Romulanische Krieg beginnt mit der Zerstörung des Planeten Tu´Rakh IV. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE, Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-2) *Später stellt Flottenadmiral John Jefferson Pickett den Erfolg der Operation als seinen Erfolg dar, doch Hoshi Sato, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits ein gewisses Misstrauen an der Loyalität des Admirals hegt, bestellt Jeffrey Gardner, ohne Wissen des Flottenadmirals, zu einer Audienz ein, um seine Version des Unternehmens zu hören. (Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-2) 2162 *Als Hoshi Sato Beweise dafür vorliegen, dass Admiral Pickett sie, mit Hilfe einiger Getreuer im Admiralstab, entmachten will, gibt sie Sektion 31 den Befehl zum Zugriff. Doch Pickett, der seine Vorbereitungen für ein solches Szenario längst getroffen hat, kann mit einigen Getreuen fliehen. Sein Verbleib bleibt zunächst ungeklärt. Die restlichen Verbündeten des Admirals, soweit bekannt, werden gefangen genommen und exekutiert. (Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-2) *Imperatorin Hoshi Sato heiratet ihren Verlobten Jeffrey Gardner. Im Laufe der Zeit laufen die Kämpfe für das Terranische Imperium immer besser. Mit der Planung eines neuen Schlachtkreuzer-Typen droht die Rebellion gegen das Terranische Imperium endgültig zerschlagen zu werden. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2163 *Die wird von Imperatorin Hoshi Sato aus dem aktiven Dienst genommen, um die bislang hinausgezögerten, notwendigen Untersuchungen der Schiffssysteme, um sie nachbauen zu können, durchführen zu lassen. Bis zu diesem Jahr hatte Jeffrey Gardner dies verhindert, weil die Flotte, seiner Meinung nach, noch nicht stark genug war, den Rebellen, ohne dieses Schiff aus der Zukunft, genug Widerstand leisten zu können. Die IX QUASAR, der erste Prototyp eines Warp-7 Raumschiffes wird, durch technische Mängel, beim Jungfernflug total vernichtet. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2165 *Das Schwesterschiff der vernichteten ISS QUASAR / IX-1964, die ISS PULSAR / IX-1965, absolviert, als erstes Schiff des Terranischen Imperiums erfolgreich den ersten Warp-7 Flug, und wird das Typenschiff eines neuen Schlachtkreuzertyps. Das Schiff ist mit Systemen ausgerüstet, die auch an Bord der ISS DEFIANT zu finden sind. Nach den erfolgreichen Testflügen, wird das Schiff in ISS PULSAR umbenannt. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2167 *Im Spiegeluniversum wird der Terranische Schlachtkreuzer ISS SCHARNHORST / ICC-1966 in Dienst gestellt. Dieser Schlachtkreuzer basiert auf der Technologie der USS DEFIANT und ist das erste Serienmodell der neuen PULSAR-KLASSE. T´Pol, die auf Capella IV in einem terranischen Arbeitslager inhaftiert ist, und in den Topalinminen arbeitet, wird von einem andorianischen Kommandotrupp, unter dem Befehl der beiden Generale Thy´Lek Shran und Thy´Ron Dheran, befreit. Es gelingt Imperatrice Hoshi Sato, den geheimen Stützpunkt der Rebellen, im Ceti-Alpha System, aufzuspüren. In einer gewaltigen Schlacht wird der Widerstand, mit der Vernichtung des planetaren Stützpunktes auf Ceti Alpha V und großer Teile der Rebellenflotte, anscheinend vollkommen zerschlagen. Bei den Gefechten finden General Thy´Lek Shran und Commander Talas den Tod. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2168 *Ohne, dass das Terranische Imperium etwas davon ahnt, entgehen Thy´Ron Dheran und T´Pol der Vernichtung durch die Imperiale Flotte. Sie entkommen in den Mutara-Nebel, in dem sich der eigentliche Stützpunkt der Rebellen befindet. Neben einer Reihe von Raumdocks. Durch das Vortäuschen der Zerschlagung des Widerstandes gewinnen die Rebellen Zeit, um sich neu zu formieren. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) *T´Pol, die von Thy´Ron Dheran schwanger ist, bekommt im Sommer des Jahres, einen Jungen, der alle physiologischen Merkmale eines reinblütigen Andorianers aufweist. Ihrem Mann zuliebe nennt sie ihn Thy´Lek, nach Thy´Ron Dherans verstorbenem Freund. Wider Erwarten besitzt Thy´Lek Dheran nicht die kognitiven Fähigkeiten seiner vulkanischen Mutter, jedoch trägt er die Veranlagung dazu in seinem Erbgut, die fortan von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wird. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) *Hoshi Sato, die von ihrem Mann, Jeffrey Gardner, schwanger ist, bekommt im Sommer des Jahres einen gesunden Jungen, dem sie den Namen Abel Jeffrey gibt. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2172 *Tae-Yeon Sato, die Tochter von Hoshi Sato und Jeffrey Gardner, erblickt das Licht der Welt. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) *Romulanische Streitkräfte besetzen den Planeten Erde und versklaven dessen Bewohner; am Ende des Jahrzehnts werden die Romulaner vertrieben und der Krieg macht eine Wende zugunsten der Erdstreitkräfte. (COMIC: The Mirror Universe Saga - New Frontiers) 2180 *Die Andorianerin Lin´Kari Tarev wird auf Andoria geboren. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2184 *Der gerade 16 Jahre alte Thy´Lek Dheran schließt sich der Rebellion gegen das Terranische Imperium an. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2186 *Nachfolgend zum Triumph der Erde über die Romulaner bei der Schlacht von Cheron, zerstören die Erdstreitkräfte einen Großteil der romulanischen Städte auf deren Heimatwelt, Romulus. (BUCH: Dunkler Spiegel, STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2192 *Das Imperium der Erde beginnt mit der großen Erweiterung und wird zum Vereinten Imperium der Planeten, jedoch auch weiterhin bezeichnet, als das Terranische Imperium. (BUCH: Dunkler Spiegel, STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2194 *Hoshi Sato übergibt legt die Verantwortung über das Terranische Imperium in die Hände ihres Sohnes, Abel Jeffrey Sato und ruft ihn als den neuen Imperator des Imperiums aus. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2195 *Der Terraner Robert Mathias April wird auf der Erde geboren. (TAS, STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2199 *Der Sohn von Abel Jeffrey Sato, Minoru, erblickt das Licht der Welt. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) '2200 - 2299' 2202 *Im Sommer des Jahres beginnt Thy´Lek Dheran, mittlerweile im Rang eines Majors der Andorianischen Kommandotruppen, eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit Oberleutnant Lin´Kari Tarev, einer Andorianerin in seiner Einheit. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2203 *Der Andorianer Dan´Torin Teras wird auf Andoria geboren. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2205 *Thy´Lek Dheran heiratet Lin´Kari Tarev. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2207 *Im Frühjahr wird Virina Dheran geboren. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2209 *Der Terraner Christopher Pike wird auf der Erde geboren. (TOS, STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2210 *Im Herbst wird Vincari Dheran geboren. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2212 *Lin´Kari Dheran wird, während eines Einsatzes gegen das Terranische Imperium, getötet. Thy´Lek Dheran projiziert fortan seine gesamte Liebe auf seine Töchter. Virina Dheran, die in sehr schwacher Form die Gaben ihrer vulkanischen Großmutter geerbt hat, spürt jedesmal, wenn sie ihr Vater in die Arme nimmt, seine Trauer um ihre früh verstorbene Mutter und das Mädchen entwickelt bereits in jungen Jahren einen brennenden Hass auf alle Terraner. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2222 *Thy´Lek Dheran bringt seiner Tochter, als sie fünfzehn Jahre alt ist, all das bei, was dazu nötig ist, um auf der Seite des Widerstandes gegen die Terraner zu bestehen. Wie ihr Vater und ihr Großvater, Thy´Ron Dheran, kämpft sie bald darauf auf Seiten der Rebellen, gegen das Terranische Imperium. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2229 *Thy´Lek Dheran kommt, im Einsatz gegen das Terranische Imperium, ums Leben. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2233 *Der Terraner James Tiberius Kirk wird am 22. März des Jahres, als Sohn von George Kirk und Winona Kirk, auf der Erde geboren. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2236 *Nachdem Imperator Abel Jeffrey Sato, bei einem Unfall den Tod findet übernimmt sein Sohn Minoru Sato das Amt, als Imperator Sato III. (STAR TREK - BREAKAGE) 2238 *Virina Dheran lernt den Major der Andorianischen Kommandotruppen, Dan´Torin Teras, kennen, als sie seiner Einheit zugeteilt wird. Beide führen gemeinsam mehrere Kommandounternehmen durch, wobei sie sich ineinander verlieben. (STAR TREK - BROKEN) 2240 *Virina Dheran und Dan´Torin Teras heiraten im Herbst des Jahres. (STAR TREK - BROKEN) 2242 *Bei einem Kommandoeinsatz gegen die Terraner stirbt Dan´Torin Teras. Virina Teras nimmt, direkt nach seinem Tod, gemäß der andorianischen Traditionen, wieder ihren Mädchennamen Dheran an und ihr Sohn wird, im Sommer des Jahres, als Tan´Laron Dheran geboren. (STAR TREK - BROKEN) 2249 *In den Reihen der Rebellen hat es Virina Dheran mittlerweile bis zum General Vierter Verbandsgröße gebracht. Sie übernimmt jedoch, ihrem Rang angemessen, keine Infantrie-Brigade, sondern behält das Kommando über das Bataillon der Andorianischen Kommandotruppen, welches sie bisher geführt hat und kämpft mit ihm weiterhin an vorderster Front. (STAR TREK - BROKEN) *Die Rebellen gegen das Terranische Imperium stehen, zur Mitte des 23.Jahrhunderts, mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Virina, die dies schon seit einiger Zeit realisiert hat, schickt ihren siebenjährigen Sohn zu ihrer jüngeren Schwester, Vincari auf Weytahn, von wo aus diese mit Tan´Laron nach Bajor aufbricht. Währenddessen rüstet sich ihre ältere Schwester, Ende Dezember, zum letzten Gefecht gegen das Imperium, um vielleicht doch noch die entscheidende Wende, im Kampf gegen die verhassten Terraner, herbeizuführen. (STAR TREK - BROKEN) 2250 *Bevor die letzten Widerstandsnester vom Terranischen Imperium ausgehoben werden können, starten die Rebellen, in den ersten Stunden des Neujahrsmorgens, ein letztes, verzweifeltes Kommandounternehmen, mit Virina Dheran an der Spitze, gegen das Zentrum der terranischen Macht - nämlich gegen Imperator Sato III selbst. Es gelingt Virina´s Kommandotrupp in den Imperialen Palast einzudringen. Kurz bevor die Rebellen in die Privatgemächer des Imperators eindringen, werden sie jedoch entdeckt und kompromisslos von der Imperialen Leibgarde des Imperators bekämpft. (STAR TREK - BROKEN) *Virina Dheran wird bei den heftig geführten Kämpfen, von Minoru Sato persönlich, tödlich verwundet. Doch es gelingt ihr, bereits sterbend, ihr Kampfmesser in das Herz des Imperators zu rammen und ihn mit sich in den Tod zu nehmen. Sie beendet somit die beinahe einhundertjährige Dynastie der Familie Sato, die mit der Regentschaft von Imperatrice Hoshi Sato, im Jahr 2155, ihren Anfang genommen hat. Virina Dheran erfährt nicht mehr, dass die Rebellion zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits vollkommen zerschlagen ist und sie die letzte Rebellin ist, die im Kampf gegen das Terranische Imperium stirbt. (STAR TREK - BROKEN) *In späterer Zeit erzählt man sich, die Palastgarde habe die Leichen von Virina Dheran und Minoru Sato, in einer engen Umarmung - wie zwei sich Liebende - auf dem Marmorboden der Halle der Imperatoren, im dort eingelassenen Logo des Terranischen Imperiums liegend, vorgefunden. (STAR TREK - BROKEN) *Fleetadmiral Androvar Drake tritt das Erbe der Sato-Dynastie an und wird der neue Imperator des Terranischen Imperiums. (BUCH: Das Gespenst, STAR TREK - BROKEN, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2252 *Die Bajoranerin, Keryn Lirina wird auf Bajor geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2253 *Commodore Robert April wird von Commander Christopher Pike ermordet. Pike reißt damit die Kommandogewalt an Bord der ISS ENTERPRISE an sich und ernennt sich selbst zum Captain des Kriegsschiffes. Einer seiner glühendsten Anhänger ist der junge Ensign, James T. Kirk. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2254 *Im Herbst des Jahres wird John Harriman auf Terra, als Sohn wohlhabender und sehr einflussreicher Eltern, geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2261 *Commodore Christopher Pike stellt den ersten Kontakt zu Balok und der Ersten Föderation her. Allerdings erkennt Pike nicht das Potenzial von Baloks Technologie. Commander Kirk, der Erste Offizier der ENTERPRISE hingegen erahnt das ungeheure Potenzial. Kirk foltert Balok und erhält von diesem den Tantalus-Strahler, bevor Kirk ihn umbringt. Mit dieser überlegenen Waffe tötet Kirk Commodore Pike und übernimmt, als Captain, das Kommando über die Enterprise. Kirk ernennt den Vulkanier Spock zum neuen Ersten Offizier der ENTERPRISE, da dieser keinerlei Machtmbitionen zu haben scheint. (BUCH: Dunkler Sieg, (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2264 *Das Terranische Imperium entdeckt, durch eine Subraumanomalie ausgelöst, die Existenz eines Paralleluniversums, in dem die Vereinte Föderation der Planeten einen immensen Machtfaktor darstellt. Dadurch, dass die in beiden Universen bekannten Offiziere der ENTERPRISE: Captain James T. Kirk, Lieutenant-Commander Dr. Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant-Commander Montgomery Scott und Lieutenant Nyota Uhura die Plätze mit ihren Gegenstücken aus dem jeweils anderen Universum tauschten. Commander Spock aus dem Spiegeluniversum denkt, im Anschluss an dieses Ereignis, über eine Änderung des Status Quo im Imperium nach. (TOS: Ein Paralleluniversum) 2265 *Tiberius Kirk ist für die Exekution von McCoy, Scott, Rand, M´Benga, Chekov und andere verantwortlich. (BUCH: Dunkler Spiegel) *Spock hilft Kirk bei seinem Aufstieg, während er gleichzeitig plant, Kirk irgendwann abzusetzen, seinen Platz einzunehmen und Veränderungen im Terranischen Imperium zu initiieren. (BUCH: Das Gespenst) 2270 *Kirk wird Oberbefehlshaber der Imperialen Sternenflotte. (BUCH: Das Gespenst) 2277 *Kirk lässt Imperator Androvar Drake umbringen und setzt sich selbst als Imperator Tiberius der Erste ein. Spock wird zu seinem Stellvertreter. (BUCH: Das Gespenst) 2278 *Der Andorianer Ter´Karen Dheran wird, als Sohn des Andorianers Tan´Laron Dheran und der Bajoranerin Keryn Lirina geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2279 *Die Andorianerin Tia´Derin Shiran wird auf Andoria geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2280 *Spock startet einen unblutigen Putsch und übernimmt die politische Führung im Imperiums. Tiberius entwischt und wird nie gefangen genommen. Spock beginnt mit der Abrüstung der militärischen Einrichtungen und Raumschiffe und verspricht eine neue Ära von Frieden und Wohlwollen und einen Rückzug von den besetzten Welten. Tiberius überredet daraufhin die Klingons und die Cardassianer zur Bildung einer Allianz. (BUCH: Das Gespenst) *Erina Dheran wird auf Bajor geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2285 *Eine kleine Gruppe von romulanischen Streitkräften, die Kinder des Himmels, überlebt die Zerstörung ihrer Heimatwelt, um gegen das militärisch geschwächte Terranische Imperium zu kämpfen. Doch trotz der Tatsache, dass sie dem Imperium einige schwere Schläge versetzen können, haben sie gegen die getreuen Einheiten von Imperator Spock keine Chance und werden vernichtet. (BUCH: Dunkler Spiegel, COMIC: The Mirror Universe Saga - New Frontiers) 2283 *Nerin Dheran wird auf Bajor geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2293 *John Harriman wird, nach deren Indienststellung der ISS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-B, der Captain dieses brandneuen und mächtigen Schlachtschiffes. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) '2300 - 2399' 2305 *John Harriman versteht es, dank einer gewissen Verschlagenheit und der Fähigkeit, andere Menschen gegeneinander auszuspielen, seine Führungsschwäche und seine Unsicherheiten, weitgehend zu verschleiern. So schafft Harriman es schließlich sogar, durch geschickte Manipulation hoher Militärs und Politiker, Imperator Spock im Frühjahr zu stürzen und selbst die Macht zu ergreifen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2306 *Varinea Thren wird auf Andoria geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2310 *Die Klingonisch-Cardassianische Allianz erklärt dem Empire den Krieg und besiegt es. (BUCH: Das Gespenst) *Imperator Harriman ist zwar grausamer, als Spock, doch er besitzt bei weitem nicht dessen militärische, strategische Kompetenz. Fatalerweise mischt er sich dennoch persönlich in wichtige Entscheidungen des Imperialen Flottenstabes ein. So gelingt es der Allianz, innerhalb weniger Jahre, die Terranische Kriegsflotte immer weiter zurückzudrängen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2313 *Im Frühsommer des Jahres kommt es zur entscheidenden Schlacht, zwischen dem Imperium und der Allianz, bei Wolf 359, 7,8 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt. In strategischer Hinsicht die letzte Bastion vor der Heimatwelt der Menschen. Die Schlacht dauert drei Tage. Die vereinten klingonischen und cardassianischen Streitkräfte greifen das an, was von der Flotte des Terranischen Imperiums noch übrig geblieben ist. 93 terranische Kriegsschiffe gehen verloren. Mehr als 37.000 Besatzungsmitglieder der Imperialen Kriegsflotte kommen ums Leben. Es gelingt dem Feind schließlich, die Verteidigungslinien zu durchbrechen und zur Erde vorzustoßen. (BUCH: Das Gespenst, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Nach der finalen Schlacht des Krieges bei Wolf 359 hörte man nichts weiter von Tiberius, dem die Flucht in die Tiefen des Weltalls gelungen zu sein scheint. (BUCH: Das Gespenst) *Spock geht in den Untergrund und wird zum Führer der vulkanischen Widerstandsbewegung. (BUCH: Das Gespenst) *Nach langen Jahren unter der brutalen Domination durch das Terranische Imperium tritt Bajor der Allianz bei. Menschen und Vulkanier dienen nun als Sklaven für die Allianz. Unter anderem werden viele terranische Sklaven bald darauf auch nach Bajor deportiert, wo sie hauptsächlich in der Industrie, insbesondere in der Erzaufbereitung, arbeiten. (BUCH: Das Gespenst, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Im Sommer des Jahres wird der ehemalige Imperator des zerschlagenen Terranischen Imperiums, John Harriman, nach wochenlanger, brutaler Folter, von der Allianz öffentlich hingerichtet. (BUCH: Das Gespenst, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2314 *Die Cardassianerin Iliana Rakalon wird auf Cardassia geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Der Andorianer Den´Lyran Dheran wird in der Stadt Dira, auf dem Eismond Andoria, geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2316 *Die Andorianerin Vilarai Vorell auf Andoria, in der Stadt Neu-Sheras, geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2317 *Die Cardassianerin Gilora Rakalon wird auf Cardassia, als die jüngere Schwester von Iliana Rakalon geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2321 *Der Terraner Fernando Mancharella wird auf Terra geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2325 *Die Terranerin Carmen Mancharella wird auf Terra geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2328 *Der Trill Torias Tarun wird geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2332 *Am 20. Mai 2332 Laut einem Okudagramm wird Janeway im Jahr 2344 geboren. Dies darf jedoch angezweifelt werden, da die Janeway aus dem Primäruniversum, bei Beginn der VOYAGER-Mission gerade einmal 27 Jahre alt gewesen wäre. Für STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR habe ich das reale Alter der Schauspielerin Kate Mulgrew (39 Jahre, zu Beginn der TV-Serie STAR TREK - VOYAGER) für beide Janeway-Charaktere zugrunde gelegt und das Jahr 2332 als Geburtsjahr gewählt. wird Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway Kathryn Janeway erfährt erst im Alter von 17 Jahren davon, dass ihre früh verstorbenen Eltern ihr den Zweitnamen Elizabeth gegeben haben. Da Kathryn die Frau, die ihr dies verrät nur sehr vage kennt, ist sie aber sich nicht sicher, ob diese Information der Realität entspricht. auf der Erde geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2335 *Varinea Thren und Nan´Doraan Thren heiraten an der "Mauer der Helden", auf Andoria. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2336 *Ahy´Vilara Thren wird auf Andoria geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2338 *Der Terraner Valand Kuehn wird in Bodö, Norwegen, auf der Erde geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2341 *Der Andorianer Tar´Kyren Dheran wird auf Andoria, Kontinent Ka´Thela, in der Provinz Dhara, im kleinen Ort Li Mi´She, geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2344 *Gilora Rakalon wird der Posten, als Attacheé des Intendanten der Erde, angeboten und die Cardassianerin willigt ein. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2348 *Nan´Doraan Thren stirbt bei einem geheimen Kommandoeinsatz, gegen einen Stützpunkt der Allianz. Varinea Thren betrauert den Verlust und unterliegt monatelangen Stimmungsschwankungen, unter denen besonders Ahy´Vilara, immer öfter, zu leiden hat. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Die Terranerin Pasqualina Mancharella wird auf der Erde geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Tar´Kyren Dherans jüngere Schwester, Tia´Lynara Dheran, wird auf Andoria, Kontinent Ka´Thela, in der Provinz Dhara, im kleinen Ort Li Mi´She, geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2350 *Ahy´Vilara Thren läuft von Zuhause weg und flieht, an Bord eines bajoranischen Frachters, in den Bajoranischen Sektor. Als Varinea davon erfährt bekommt sie einen Tobsuchtsanfall und verstößt ihre Tochter, in Abwesenheit, aus der Familie. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Im Alter von 18 Jahren flieht Kathryn Janeway, im Herbst des Jahres, von der Erde, in Richtung der Badlands. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2351 *Kathryn Janeway schließt sie sich dem Widerstand gegen die Klingonisch-Cardassianische Allianz an. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2352 *Die Familie Dheran wird von ihrem cardassianischen Besitzer nach Irill deportiert, wo die Eltern von Tar´Kyren auf dem Starport arbeiten müssen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Die Terranerin Isabel Mancharella wird auf der Erde geboren. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2354 *Valand Kuehn ist zu einem gut aussehenden Jungen heran gereift, und Gilora Rakalon lässt ihn zu sich, in ihre Privatgemächer rufen. Mit dem Versprechen, ihm und seinen Eltern den Status eines Theta zu verleihen, wenn er ihr zu Willen ist, bringt sie ihn dazu, ihre sexuellen Neigungen zu befriedigen. Anfangs scheint der Junge ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen, da er sich einbildet wirklich von der ausgesprochen hübschen Cardassianerin geliebt zu werden. Gilora versteht es, den Jungen in diesem Glauben zu bestärken. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2357 *Als Valand Kuehn, im Alter von 19 Jahren, schließlich bewusst wird, dass Gilora rein gar nichts für ihn empfindet, sondern ihn lediglich für ihre perfiden Gelüste benutzt, setzt die Cardassianerin den jungen Mann unter Drogen, die ihn vollkommen willenlos machen. Seine Eltern versuchen, als sie Valands immer abwesenderen Zustand endlich erkennen, bei Gilora Rakalon zu erwirken, dass sie von ihm ablässt. Die Cardassianerin lässt Valands Eltern daraufhin foltern und mit maskierten Gesichtern schließlich in einen Raum ihrer Privatgemächer bringen. Etwas später führt sie Valand Kuehn in den Raum, der im Drogenrausch nicht erkennt, wer die beiden Gefangenen sind. Gilora gibt Valand Kuehn einen Dolch und befiehlt ihm, die beiden Gefangenen für sie zu töten. Der Terraner folgt ihrem Befehl und schneidet beiden die Kehle durch. Erst nachdem beide Gefangenen verblutet sind, nimmt die Cardassianerin den Toten ihre Masken ab, und Valand Kuehn erkennt, WEN er getötet hat. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2358 *Obwohl Valand bereits von den Drogen, die Gilora ihm regelmäßig gibt, abhängig geworden ist, lässt er einen immer größeren Teil von ihnen verschwinden, wann immer es möglich ist und fährt so den Drogenkonsum langsam zurück. Gleichzeitig spielt er Gilora Rakalon vor, ihr vollkommen verfallen zu sein, um ihr Misstrauen einzuschläfern. Als er sie dann, eines Nachts im Frühjahr soweit hat, dass sie sich im Lustrausch von ihm an das Bett fesseln lässt, nutzt der junge Terraner die Gelegenheit und erwürgt die wehrlos gefesselte Cardassianerin. Danach flüchtet er durch einen Geheimgang, von dem ihm Gilora vor Jahren einmal erzählt hatte, aus der Villa. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird zum Arbeitsdienst am Raumhafen gezwungen. Im März des Jahres lernt Dheran, Valand Kuehn kennen, der sich als Blinder Passagier an Bord eines Frachtcontainers, an Bord eines tellaritischen Frachters, von der Erde befindet. Der Andorianer findet einen Weg den vollkommen apatischen, terranischen jungen Mann, der ihm schlicht leid tut, und der auf kaltem Drogenentzug zu sein scheint, vom Raumhafengelände zu schmuggeln. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Für einige Tage versteckt Tar´Kyren den 20-jährigen Terraner in einer schwer zu findenden Höhle und bringt ihm alles, was er zum Überleben braucht. Immer wieder redet er dem Terraner dabei ins Gewissen, sich nicht hängen zu lassen und gegen die Folgen seiner Drogensucht anzukämpfen. Als er sicher ist, dass der Mensch nicht von den Sicherheitskräften der Allianz auf Andoria gesucht wird, schafft er ihn zu seinen Eltern nach Hause, wovon diese alles andere, als begeistert sind. Sie geben ihrem Sohn jedoch nach, ihn für eine Weile bei sich zu verstecken, bis es ihm wieder besser geht. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2359 *Tar´Kyren Dheran und Valand Kuehn entdecken zufällig die versunkene Eisstadt Kharon-Dhura in der südlichen Eiswüste von Tlanek. Kuehn versteckt sich in der Folgezeit dort. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2360 *Im Spätsommer des Jahres fliegt Tar´Kyrens Handeln durch einen dummen Zufall auf. Die Häscher Iliana Rakalons kommen jedoch zu spät um ihn zu verhaften, da Tar´Kyren Dheran von seinem Freund Hat´Meran Toren gewarnt werden kann. Zusammen mit seiner sieben Jahre jüngeren Schwester, Tia´Lynara, flieht er nach Ker´Dhoran, wo er das Shuttle in einer erzaderhaltigen Höhle versteckt, die eine Entdeckung unmöglich macht. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Da Iliana Rakalon seiner nicht habhaft werden kann, lässt sie seine Eltern gefangen nehmen und hinrichten. Als Tar´Kyren wenige Tage später davon erfährt, schwört er blutig Rache zu nehmen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2361 *Im Verbund mit Valand Kuehn, der diesen Hass mit ihm teilt und nun in dem Andorianer noch anfacht, gründet Tar´Kyren auf Andoria eine geheime Widerstandszelle, die zunächst einmal nur aus ihm selbst, seiner Schwester und Valand Kuehn besteht. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2367 *Noch immer arbeitet die Zelle Dherans im Geheimen und schürt in den andorianischen Städten subtil den Hass gegen die Besatzer. Allerdings ist die Allianz zu mächtig, als dass sich die meisten Andorianer zu offenem Widerstand hinreißen lassen möchten. Es gelingt lediglich einige Unzufriedene, die zum Widerstand entschlossen sind, in ihre Gruppe aufzunehmen. und einige weitere Widerstandszellen zu etablieren, die ebenfalls im Verborgenen arbeiten. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Das Kriegsschiff ISS ENTERPRISE / ICC-1701-D unter dem Kommando des terranischen Allianz-Kollaborateurs Jean-Luc Picard scheitert bei dem Versuch, eine Invasion in das Föderations-Universum vorzubereiten. (BUCH: Dunkler Spiegel) 2368 *Die siebzehnjährige Tal´Inuray Shiran schließt sich der Widerstandszelle Dherans an. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2370 *Major Kira Nerys aus dem Föderations-Universum und Dr. Julian Bashir wurden bei einem Unfall in das Spiegeluniversum transportiert. In diesem Universum ist Kira Nerys von Bajor die Indendantin der Raumstation Terok Nor im Orbit von Bajor. Der Cardassianer Garak ist ihr erster Offizier, Odo ein Sklaventreiber in der Erzverarbeitungsanlage der Station. Miles O'Brien ist ein Sklavenarbeiter, der Ferengi Quark führt eine Bar auf Terok Nor und Benjamin Sisko ist der Anführer von terranischen Freibeutern, welche für die Intendantin arbeiten. Quark und Odo aus dem Spiegeluniversum sterben, während Sisko, O'Brien und andere Menschen von Terok Nor flüchten und eine Rebellion gegen die Allianz beginnen. (DS9: Die andere Seite) *Als Iliana Rakalon zur Intendantin von Andoria berufen wird, schlägt für die Widerstandszelle von Tar´Kyren Dheran und Valand Kuehn die Stunde der Wahrheit. Sie schaffen es, mit der Unterstützung weiterer Widerstandszellen, in den Regierungssitz auf Andoria einzudringen, die Leibwache der Intendantin zu töten, und in ihre Privatgemächer vorzustoßen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Die cardassianische Intendantin wird von ihnen vollkommen überrascht und Tar´Kyren Dheran tötet Iliana Rakalon. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Die Widerstandszelle Dherans flieht von Andoria. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Kathryn Janeway kommt in Kontakt dem Rebellenanführer Torias Tarun - einem vereinigten Trill. Er und seine Getreuen unterhalten einen sehr gut ausgebauten Stützpunkt im Farrolan-System, ein abseits gelegenen Sternensystem, tief in Feindesland gelegen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2371 *Nach dem Tod von Benjamin Sisko aus dem Spiegeluniversum wird Benjamin Sisko aus dem Föderations-Universum gekidnapped und in das Spiegeluniversum gebracht, um den Platz des toten Sisko als Führer der Rebellion gegen die Allianz einzunehmen. Miles O'Brien, Jadzia Dax, Julian Bashir, Tuvok von Vulkan und der Ferengi Rom sind weitere Mitglieder der Rebellen. Der Rom des Spiegeluniversums stirbt. Die Rebellen retten einen Wissenschaftler, Jennifer Sisko, aus den Händen von Kira und Garak an Bord von Terok Nor, und Sisko kehrt in sein Universum zurück. (DS9: Durch den Spiegel) *Nach monatelanger Irrfahrt, von einem Versteck zum nächsten, erreicht das Shuttle der Widerständler, unter der Führung von Tar´Kyren Dheran, Anfang des Jahres die Badlands, und die Suche nach dem Widerstand gegen die Allianz beginnt. Schließlich finden sie Siskos Basis und bitten ihn, sich im anschließen zu dürfen. Sisko verhört die Gruppe einige Tage lang intensiv, bevor er überzeugt davon ist, keinen Spitzeln der Allianz auf den Leim zu gehen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Torias Tarun vertraut Kathryn Janeway die ISS VOYAGER / ICC-74656 an. Mit diesem neuen Kriegsschiff soll sie Blitzangriffe auf umliegende Stützpunktwelten der Cardassianer durchführen. Zunächst nimmt Janeway diese Aufgabe voller Überzeugung an. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2372 *Jennifer Sisko aus dem Spiegeluniversum bringt Jake und Ben Sisko aus dem Föderations-Universum in ihr Universum, wo die terranischen Rebellen die Station Terok Nor erobert und Intendantin Kira gefangen genommen haben. Garak flüchtet und bringt Verstärkung in Form von Regent Worf, einem hochrangigen klingonischen Commander, mit zurück. Sisko hilft O'Brien, Bashir und Dax aus dem Spiegelversum in der Schlacht gegen Worf und Garak, während Kira flüchten kann. Jennifer Sisko und der Ferengi Nog aus dem Spiegeluniversum sterben. (DS9: Der zerbrochene Spiegel) *TEROK NOR Wird von den terranischen Rebellen erobert und die ISS DEFIANT / IX-74205 wird auf Kiel gelegt. (DS9: Der zerbrochene Spiegel, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2374 *Intendantin Kira und Bareil aus dem Spiegeluniversum betreten das Primäruniversum, um einen bajoranischen Drehkörper zu stehlen (DS9: Erkenntnis). *Intendant Spock und Kate Janeway aus dem Spiegelversum, Mitglieder der terranischen Rebellen, entführen James Kirk aus dem Föderations-Universum, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Intendant Spock hat mit Saavik eine Tochter: T´Val. (BUCH: Das Gespenst). *Neelix und Tasha Yar aus dem Spiegelversum sind Sklaven der Allianz. Regent Jean-Luc Picard, Alynna Nechayev und Tom Paris aus dem Spiegelversum sind Kollaborateure, die mit der Allianz zusammenarbeiten. Beverly Picard aus dem Spiegelversum ist bereits schon länger tot. Tasha Yar aus dem Spiegelversum stirbt. (BUCH: Das Gespenst). *Es wird angenommen, dass Imperator Tiberius immer noch am Leben ist und Regent Picard in Wirklichkeit für ihn arbeitet, genauso wie die beiden Kommandanten William Riker und Geordi LaForge. (BUCH: Dunkler Sieg) 2375 *James T. Kirk bringt den ehemaligen Imperator Tiberius zur Strecke. (BUCH: Dunkler Sieg) *In der Annahme, das Vertrauen des Regenten Worf zurück zu gewinnen, entführt Intendantin Kira den großen Nagus aus dem Föderations-Universum und erpresst für ihn eine Tarnvorrichtung. Quark und Rom aus dem Föderations-Universum reisen zusammen mit Ezri aus dem Spiegelversum in dieses, um die Tarnvorrichtung auszuliefern und den großen Nagus zu befreien. Jadzia, eine Rebellin im Spiegelversum, wurde kurz zuvor getötet. Brunt, Garak und Vic Fontaine (die wahre Person, kein Hologramm) aus dem Spiegelversum sterben. Die Rebellen, welche von O'Brien und Bashir geführt werden, nehmen Regent Worf gefangen, während Intendantin Kira fliehen kann. (DS9: Die Tarnvorrichtung) 2376 *In einer feierlichen Zeremonie wird von den befreiten Terranern und ihren Verbündeten das NEW TERRAN EMPIRE gegründet. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Die durch Agenten der Rebellen von der Sternenflotte des Föderations-Universums gestohlenen Schiffsbaupläne werden als Grundlage für eigene Schiffe genommen. (BUCH: Das Gespenst, STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Zur Zeit der Neugründung des Terranischen Imperiums ist Kathryn Janeway, mit der ISS VOYAGER im Beta-Quadrant unterwegs. Als sie Monate später wieder den Stützpunkt erreicht hat, kehrt Janeway, nach heftigen Differenzen mit Tarun, dem ambitionierten Trill den Rücken. Kurz darauf tritt sie, auf TEROK NOR an Bashir und O´Brien heran, um ihnen ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Schon nach wenigen Monaten, in denen Janeway mit beiden Männern das Bett teilt, wird aus der Doppelspitze des NTE ein Triumvirat. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2378 *Mit der Wiedereinführung des alten, terranischen Rangsystems, wird Tar´Kyren Dheran, dessen taktisches Verständnis seinen Anführern deutlich aufgefallen ist, zum Captain ernannt, und übernimmt gegen Ende des Jahres das Kommando über die etwas betagte ISS ICICLE / ICC-79823. Im selben Jahr beginnt Admiral Tarun damit, eine Flotte zur Rückeroberung der Erde aufzustellen und erste Verhandlungen mit den Gorn und den Tholians des Normaluniversums aufzunehmen, um die dort existierende, mächtige Föderation zu schwächen. Dies stellt "Phase 1" der Invasionspläne des NTE in das Primäruniversum dar. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2380 *Bei einem Überfall auf eine Kolonie der Allianz stirbt Tal´Inuray Shiran. Nur Valand Kuehn war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei ihr. Kurz darauf lernt Dheran Captain Christina Carey kennen. Beide sind, auf eine diabolische Art, sofort von einander fasziniert, und so verwundert es nicht, dass beide eine leidenschaftliche Affäre mit einander beginnen. Dabei sind die Gefühle Dherans von einer gewissen Ambivalenz geprägt. Es entwickelt sich in der Folgezeit eine Art Hassliebe zwischen beiden, die sich im Bett gelegentlich durch eine fast schon brutale Verhaltensweise auszeichnet. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2381 *Dank der Baupläne, die bereits seit Jahren von verschiedenen Agenten des Empire gesammelt wurden ist die Neue Imperiale Flotte, die im Geheimen auf mehreren, zuvor eroberten, cardassianischen Werftstationen gebaut wurde, bereit, die Erde zu erobern. Auch die bereits etwas betagte ICICLE profitiert davon. Sie wird Anfang des Jahres dort modernisiert und erhält einige waffentechnische Modifikationen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Die Schlacht um die Erde und Axanar entbrennt, in deren Folge die Verteidiger aufgeben müssen. Die ICICLE ist bei der Befreiung der Erde dabei und ihre Jagdmaschinen kämpfen die bodengestützte Luftabwehr nieder. Wenig später ziehen O´Brien, Janeway und Bashir siegreich in den ehemaligen Imperialen Palast, in Paris, ein. In dem, vom Gouverneur der Erde genutzte Palast, wird Legat Akellen Macet kurze Zeit später hinrichten. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Kathryn Janeway versöhnt sich, während der rauschenden Siegesfeier, mit Torias Tarun. Sie verführt den Trill und bringt ihn dazu, Julian Bashir zu töten, nachdem sie und O´Brien den Trill von der psychischen Instabilität Bashirs überzeugt haben. Kurz darauf wird O´Brien von einem seiner Spitzel gesteckt, dass Janeway nun auch mit Torias Tarun schläft. Kurze Zeit später wird Kathryn Janeway von Miles O´Brien erwürgt. Bereits am nächsten Tag ernennt sich O´Brien selbst zum Imperator des NEW TERRAN EMPIRE (NTE). Tarun wird von ihm zum Oberkommandierenden der Flotte ernannt und erhält das Kommando über die ISS ENDEAVOUR. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Dem Imperium gelingt es, in einem gewagten Versuch, ein ganzes Raumschiff in das Primäruniversum zu schicken. Die ISS TITAN / ICC-80102. Dies stellt "Phase 2" für die Invasionspläne des NTE dar. Das Unternehmen endet jedoch mit einem Fiasko, bei dem die TITAN vollständig vernichtet wird. Deswegen gilt nun Taruns Augenmerk dem Captain der ISS ICICLE, der sich bei der Befreiung der Erde einen Namen gemacht hat. Tarun erkennt in dem Andorianer Anlagen, die auch er selbst an sich weiß, und er beschließt, den Andorianer für zukünftige Kommandoaktionen und den nächsten Übergang eines Raumschiffs in das Primäruniversum vorzumerken. Dass Dheran eine Beziehung zu Christina Carey unterhält veranlasst den Großadmiral zunächst jedoch, dem Andorianer gegenüber misstrauisch zu bleiben. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Gegen Ende des Jahres gelingt es andorianischen Kommandotruppen, unter der persönlichen Führung von General Erster Verbandsgröße, Varinea Thren, die heimlich mit Imperator O´Brien paktiert, zur Erde vorzustoßen und den Imperialen Palast zu infiltrieren. Bei diesem Handstreich wird Torias Tarun von ihr getötet und Varinea Thren wird von O´Brien, nachdem Andoria offiziell dem Neuen Terranischen Imperium eingegliedert worden ist, zum neuen Großadmiral der Imperialen Flotte ernannt. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2382 *Großadmiral Varinea Thren schickt Tar´Kyren Dheran, mit der ISS ICICLE, zu Beginn des Jahres in das Primäruniversum, nachdem das Verfahren zum Übergang zwischen den Universen perfektioniert worden ist. Mit an Bord befindet sich diesmal Christina Carey, die sich selbst ein Bild von den Fortschritten der Interdimensionalen Übergangstechnik machen will. Dort fliegt das Imperiale Kriegsschiff zunächst den Klentorin-Asteroidengürtel, ganz in der Nähe des Forlan-Systems an und legt sich dort, in einem aufgegebenen Stützpunkt der Tzenkethi, auf die Lauer. Als die ORGANIA, ein Forschungsschiff der Föderation, das Gebiet anfliegt, lässt es Dheran von dem Stützpunkt aus, mit einer Massekanone beschießen, so dass es in dem Asteroidengürtel, wie ein Unfall aussieht. Gleichzeitig sendet er das Notsignal eines Kriegsschiffes der Tzenkethi auf deren Frequenzen. Seine Hoffnung, dass Hilfe von STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71 entsandt wird, erfüllt sich und das Glück ist dem imperialen Captain hold, denn die USS ICICLE ist mit bei den Kampfschiffen, die der ORGANIA zu Hilfe eilen. Gleichzeitig trifft eine Kampfgruppe der Tzenkethi ein und sorgt für Verwirrung. In einem gewagten Kommandounternehmen gelingt es, Captain Tar´Kyren Dheran und Commander Pasqualina Mancharella auf die ISS ICICLE zu entführen und sie durch ihre Gegenparts aus dem Spiegeluniversum zu ersetzen, ohne dass zunächst Jemand Verdacht schöpfen kann. Dies stellt die "Phase 3" für die Invasionspläne des NTE dar. Während die USS ICICLE zu ihrer Basis zurückkehrt, versetzt der Christina Carey die ISS ICICLE ins Spiegeluniversum. Zurück bleibt ein Beobachtungsteam der ICICLE, dass nachfolgen soll, sobald die beiden Offiziere der ISS ICICLE, die STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71 sabotieren sollen, das Signal geben, dass die Flotte des Imperiums die Station gefahrlos angreifen kann. Doch es kommt zu einem unerwarteten Ereigniss, mit dem Niemand im Imperium gerechnet hat. Bevor sich der unsichtbare, interdimensionale Riss, den die ISS ICICLE beim Übergang erzeugt hat, vollkommen schließen kann, durchfliegt das Shuttle von Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn, der sich auf dem Weg nach Farrolan IV befindet, das betreffende Raumgebiet und sein Shuttle wird, ohne dass der Admiral dies zunächst feststellt, mit in das Spiegeluniversum gerissen. Erst bei Erreichen seines Zielortes bemerkt der Konteradmiral, dass die Verhältnisse nicht so sind, wie sie sein sollten. Valand Kuehn zieht alle Register seines Könnens und landet unbemerkt auf Farrloan IV. Dort ist er gezwungen einen Offizier des Imperiums zu töten, der ihn nach seiner Landung überrascht. Nachdem er die Uniform des Toten angelegt, und festgestellt hat, dass das Imperium dieselben Rangabzeichen benutzt wie in seinem eigenen Universum, gibt er sich als Imperialer Konteradmiral aus. Kurze Zeit später trifft er, zu seiner völligen Überraschung, auf Ahy´Vilara Thren, das Spiegelbild seiner verstorbenen Frau. Kuehn erfährt, dass ihre Familie sie für tot hält, seit sie als Sklavin von der Allianz dorthin verschleppt wurde. Es gelingt Valand Kuehn das Vertrauen der Andorianerin, die auch nach ihrer Befreiung durch das Imperium nicht viel von den neuen Machthabern hält, zu gewinnen, da sie seiner verstorbenen Frau in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr ähnelt. Mit ihrer Hilfe gelingt es ihm, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass sein Freund Tar´Kyren und sein XO hier gefangengehalten werden, seinen Freund und die Spanierin zu befreien. Obwohl Commander Ahy´Vilara Thren herausfindet, woher Kuehn und seine Freunde stammen, unterstützt sie den Konteradmiral, denn längst ist sie ihm emotional fast ebenso nahe gekommen, wie ihr Gegenpart aus dem Primäruniversum vor so langer Zeit. Sie ist bereit ihm einen Weg zur Rückkehr in sein eigenes Universum zu zeigen. Valand Kuehn versucht, die Andorianerin dazu zu bewegen, mit ins Primäruniversum zu kommen, doch ein Implantat, dass alle Sklaven der Allianz tragen haben müssen, macht dies unmöglich. Schweren Herzens kehrt Valand Kuehn, zusammen mit Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella, an Bord seines Shuttles, in ihr angestammtes Universum zurück. Dort fliegt er STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71 an. Während seine Begleiter an Bord des Shuttles bleiben sucht der Konteradmiral Torias Tarun auf und informiert ihn vom Austausch zweier seiner Offiziere. Die beiden Imperialen Offiziere können gefangengenommen werden, und Valand Kuehn schlägt Tarun eine riskante Vorgehensweise vor. Tarun lässt daraufhin Tar´Kyren Dheran zu Spiegel-Pasqualina Mancharella, und Pasqualina Mancharella zu Spiegel-Dheran sperren, wobei er die imperialen Offiziere in dem Glauben lässt, es wäre der jeweilige Kamerad des Imperiums. Das Verwirrspiel des Admirals gelingt zunächst, doch dann durchschaut Spiegel-Dheran das Komplott und es gelingt ihm beinahe, die Pasqualina Mancharella aus dem Primäruniversum zu töten. Da er vor seiner Inhaftierung seinen Plan bereits zu großen Teilen hat ausführen können, gelingt es ihm und seiner Kameradin aus dem Spiegeluniversum, mit einem Shuttle, von der Station in den Klentorin-Asteroidengürtel zu fliehen, wo ihnen knapp die Flucht vor ihren Verfolgern, zurück ins Spiegeluniversum, glückt. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2384 - 2386 *Großadmiral Varinea Thren beginnt mit der Aufrüstung der Flotte. Sie bezichtigt Imperator O´Brien des Hochverrats. Als dieser sich der Verhaftung widersetzt, tötet Varinea Thren ihn. Die Andorianerin übernimmt die Macht und ruft sich selbst zur neuen Imperatrice aus. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2386 *Wissenschaftlern der NEUEN TERRANISCHEN IMPERIUMS gelingt es ein gutes Dutzend Raumschiffe ihrer Flotte mit Projektoren auszurüsten, die stabile Übergange ins Primäruniversum schaffen können, die auch von Raumschiffen ohne einen solchen Projektor benutzt werden können, um von einem Universum ins andere zu wechseln. Ein Nebeneffekt ist, dass dabei düster violett glühende Energiewirbel, um die eigentlichen Übergänge herum, optisch zu erkennen sind. Es kann gleichfalls nicht verhindert werden, dass eine energetische Schockkurve im Subraum entsteht, wenn ein solcher Übergang etabliert wird. Anders, als zunächst angenommen, kollabieren diese Übergänge jedoch nicht wenige Minuten nach dem Übergang wieder, sondern sie bleiben zum Erschrecken der Kriegsschiff-Kommandeure stabil und weiten sich auf jeweils mehrere tausend Kilometer aus. Als Imperatrice Varinea Thren von diesem strategischen Nachteil erfährt, ist sie außer sich vor Wut und sie lässt den verantwortlichen Projektleiter hinrichten. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Einem Sonderkommando des Geheimdienstes der Sternenflotte, unter dem persönlichen Kommando von Valand Kuehn, gelingt es gegen Ende des Jahres, eines der Kriegsschiffe des NTE in einen Hinterhalt zu locken und der Konteradmiral findet heraus, wie das feindliche Raumschiff den Übergang in das Primär-Universum bewerkstelligt hat. Nach einer Reihe von Verhören und speziellen Messungen an einem der Interdimensionalen Übergänge kann sich Konteradmiral Kuehn zusammenreimen, was vorgefallen ist, und er erkennt, dass es an der Zeit ist nun schnell und entschlossen zu handeln. Darum nimmt er umgehend Verbindung zu Admiral Frank Damon Sherman auf und legt seinen gesamten Einfluss in die Waagschale, um ihn, nach zähem Ringen, dazu zu bewegen, einen Großteil der Taktischen Flotten, unter dem Oberkommando von Admiral Torias Tarun, in das Spiegeluniverum einfliegen zu lassen und einen Präventivschlag gegen die Flotten des NTE durchzuführen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2387 *In der finalen Schlacht des Imperiums gegen die Flotten der Föderation, zu Beginn des Jahres, unterliegen die Truppen von Imperatrice Varinea Thren der geballten Macht von sieben der zehn Taktischen Flotten, unterstützt von fünf Sektorenflotten, darunter auch die Sektorenflotte-Bajor, die dem Hauptangriffsstoß zusätzlichen Nachdruck verleihen sollen. Die andorianische Imperatrice des NTE stirbt während der Kämpfe, als ihr Flaggschiff zerstört wird. Die Übergänge zwischen den Universen können kurze Zeit später, dank der unermüdlichen Anstrengungen des Wissenschaftsrates und des Ingenieurs-Corps der Sternenflotte, versiegelt werden. Damit scheint die Gefahr aus dem Spiegeluniversum vorerst gebannt zu sein. In Geheimdienstkreisen der Sternenflotte werden diese Ereignisse später als "Phase 4" der Invasionspläne des NTE bezeichnet. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2388 *Dem Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte liegen Berichte vor, nach denen eine erneute Invasion des Föderations-Universums aus dem Spiegeluniversum drohen soll. Das Ingenieur-Corps der Sternenflotte, unter der Leitung von Miles O´Brien macht sich daran, ein Abwehrsystem gegen Interdimensionale Transporter zu entwickeln. Das Computervirus TORMENTOR ist der Schlüssel. Es greift die Computersysteme des NTE an und zerstört alle Daten über den Transporter, danach setzt es die Technologien durch einen Kaskadeneffekt außer Gefecht. Dem Imperium fehlt es fortan an der notwendigen Technologie, um in das Primäruniversum hinüberwechseln zu können. Die beiden Geheimdienstagenten, die das Virus ausgesetzt hatten, werden jedoch von Agenten der Sektion-31 des NTE aufgespürt, gefoltert und anschließend hingerichtet. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2390 *Ein Ingenieur des NTE macht in den Datenbanken des Wracks der, auf Veridian III abgestürzten, ISS ENTERPRISE / ICC-1701-D, die unter dem Kommando des Kollaborateurs Jean-Luc Picard gestanden hat, eine überraschende Entdeckung: Die ENTERPRISE hat durch Modifikation des Hauptdeflektors in das Primär-Universum übersetzen können. Nach erfolgreichen Tests wird dieses Verfahren bald darauf als Standard auf allen Schiffen des Imperiums eingesetzt. (BUCH: Die Bewahrer) '2400 - 2499' 2403 *Die ISS BENJAMIN SISKO / ICC-84756 wird im Föderations-Universum von Sternenflotten-Einheiten gestellt und zerstört. Es häufen sich die Gerüchte, dass das NEW TERRAN EMPIRE (NTE) erneut eine Invasion starten will. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2404 *Valand Kuehn versetzt sich ins Spiegeluniversum. Nach seinem Wissen sollte sich durch die von ihm verwendete Methode dafür gleichzeitig die Felddichte zwischen dem Primäruniversum und dem Spiegeluniversum dabei soweit erhöhen, dass nur noch kurzzeitig ein Überwinden der Barriere zwischen beiden Universen möglich ist. Er ist sich somit dessen bewusst, dass es für ihn keine Rückkehr geben wird, und er hegt die Hoffnung, dass die Andorianerin Ahy´Vilara Thren noch lebt, und dass er im Spiegeluniversum, an ihrer Seite, etwas Positives bewegen kann. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR, STAR TREK - ICICLE) 2406 *Durch Valand Kuehns Übergang ist ein Überwechseln vom Spiegeluniversum in das Primäruniversum, mit den bisherigen Methoden, unmöglich geworden. Gegen Ende des Jahres entdecken imperiale Wissenschaftler jedoch die Möglichkeit, mit Hilfe von speziellen Subraum-Anomalien, genannt Interdimensionale Strömungen, oder Interdim-Spalten, weiterhin zwischen beiden Universen zu wechseln. Diese Interdim-Spalten sind jedoch sehr selten, da sie nur in Raumgebieten vorkommen in denen es große Masse- oder Sternenballungen gibt. Um so ungewöhnlicher ist, dass gleich mehrere dieser besonderen Anomalien im Briar Patch existieren. Interdim-Spalten sind in den meisten Fällen energetisch relativ instabil, so dass ein Benutzen solcher Anomalien höchst riskant ist. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2407 *Unbestätigten Gerüchten zu Folge hält sich auf Risa ein geheimes Sondierungskommando des NTE auf. Es wird wenig später von einer Gruppe von Sternenflottenoffizieren, die dort momentan gemeinsam Urlaub machen, in die Flucht geschlagen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2408 *Einem Offizier der Imperialen Sternenflotte des NTE gelingt es, auf Sternenbasis-397 an hoch geheime Daten über ein kompliziertes Experiment an Bord der USS WILLIAM RIKER / NCC-84932 zu gelangen. Er flüchtet mit einem Shuttle tiefer in den Briar Patch und kann durch eine Interdim-Spalte entkommen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2410 *Es gelingt einem Kommando des NEW TERRAN EMPIRE, die WILLIAM RIKER in eine Falle zu locken, ihre Schilde zu überlasten und den Antrieb des Raumschiffs lahmzulegen. Ein Prisenkommando entert das Schiff und der Großteil der Besatzung wird exekutiert, abgesehen von einem guten Dutzend Geiseln, unter ihnen Captain Denise Casparini, die ins Spiegeluniversum entführt werden. Dies wird in Geheimdienstkreisen der Föderation als "Phase 5" für die Invasionspläne des NTE gewertet. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2411 *Valand Kuehn ist es gelungen, eine Gruppe von unerschrockenen Widerständlern gegen das NTE um sich zu scharen. Als er zum Ende des Jahres hin endlich herausfindet, dass das Spiegel-Gegenstück seiner verstorbenen ersten Frau, Ahy´Vilara Thren, vom Imperium, auf Andoria, gefangengehalten wird, führen er und seine Mitstreiter ein gewagtes Kommandounternehmen durch, um sie zu befreien. Zu Kuehns großer Überraschung stößt er dabei auch auf ein Dutzend gefangener Sternenflottenoffiziere. Von Captain Denise Casparini erfährt Valand Kuehn, dass es, entgegen seines bisherigen Wissens, noch immer eine Möglichkeit gibt, zwischen dem Spiegeluniversum und dem Primäruniversum hin und her zu reisen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Es gelingt Valand Kuehn und seinen Mitkämpfern Ahy´Vilara und die gefangenen Sternenflottenoffiziere zu befreien. Er verspricht Denise Casparini, sie dabei zu unterstützen einen Weg zurück ins Primäruniversum zu finden, wenn sie und ihre Leute zuvor ihm und seiner Widerstandsgruppe dabei helfen, nach Terra zu gelangen und einen Handstreich gegen den Imperator zu führen. Denise Casparini stimmt diesem Vorschlag zu. Wenig später gelingt es dem ehemaligen Bordarzt der WILLIAM RIKER, das Implantat im Körper von Ahy´Vilara zu lokalisieren und sicher zu entfernen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2412 *Der Anschlag auf das Leben des Imperators und seiner engsten Vertrauten gelingt, und Valand Kuehn und seine Anhänger können, unter geringen Verlusten, unter Ausnutzung des entstehenden Chaos, wieder von der Erde fliehen. Einige Monate später gelingt es Valand Kuehn und seiner Widerstandszelle, das an Denise Casparini gegebene Versprechen wahr zu machen. Im Briar Patch finden Kuehn und seine Mitstreiter einen Weg, zurück ins Primäruniversum. Trotz des Drängens von Captain Casparini beschließt Valand Kuehn, sie und ihre Leute nicht zurück ins Primäruniversum zu begleiten, sondern an der Seite von Ahy´Vilara, und seiner Verbündeten, im Spiegeluniversum zu bleiben und den Widerstand gegen das NTE dort weiterzuführen. Er bittet Denise Casparini lediglich darum, sie möge nach ihrer Rückkehr seinen Freund, Tar´Kyren Dheran aufsuchen, ihm erklären wie sich die Dinge im Spiegeluniversum entwickelt haben, und ihm ausrichten, es ginge ihm gut. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Der Leitende Ingenieur und die Chefwissenschaftlerin der WILLIAM RIKER, die einen wesentlichen Anteil daran gehabt haben, den Weg zurück ins Primäruniversum zu finden, entschließen sich dazu, den Dienst bei der Sternenflotte zu quittieren um ebenfalls im Spiegeluniversum zu bleiben. Sie wollen, an der Seite von Valand Kuehn, dafür Sorge tragen, so viele Interdim-Spalten wie möglich aufzuspüren und einen Weg zu finden, sie unpassierbar zu machen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) *Ahy´Vilara Thren erfährt im Herbst des Jahres zu ihrem Erstaunen von Valand Kuehn, dass er in jungen Jahren mit ihrem Pendant aus dem Primäruniversum verheiratet gewesen war. Sie selbst hat indessen längst festgestellt, dass Valand ihr den seelischen Halt, und das Selbstbewusstsein gibt, dass sie in den letzten Jahrzehnten bereits als lange verloren geglaubt hat. Auch Valand Kuehns Gefühle für Ahy´Vilara sind, seit ihrer Befreiung, erneut in ihm erwacht. Unter widrigen Umständen suchen sie mit einem befreundeten, andorianischen Ehepaar, das zu Valand Kuehns Widerstandszelle gehört, auf Andoria die "Mauer der Helden" auf. Dort sprechen diese beiden Andorianer, mangels lebender Verwandter in diesem Universum stellvertretend für diese, den traditionellen Hochzeitssegen über Valand Kuehn und Ahy´Vilara Thren. Trotz ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters verläuft die Hochzeitsnacht sehr leidenschaftlich. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2414 *Ahy´Vilara Kuehn unterzieht sich, trotz ihres vorgerückten Alters, einer nicht ganz komplikationsfreien Gen-Therapie. Kurz nach dem Ende der Behandlung wird die Andorianerin von ihrem Mann schwanger und beschließt, trotz der Bedenken ihres Mannes, das Kind auszutragen. Im November des Jahres bringt sie einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt, der alle äußerlichen Attribute eines Andorianers besitzt. Auf Valand Kuehns Bitte hin, nennen sie den Jungen Alloran, nach Kuehns ehemaligen Mentor, Alloran Veron, auf der USS ALAMO / NCC-2035. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) 2417 *Im Frühjahr bringt Ahy´Vilara Kuehn eine Tochter zur Welt. Auch sie besitzt alle äußeren Merkmale einer reinblütigen Andorianerin. Valand Kuehn und seine Frau nennen das Kind Mincara-Alana, nach Ahy´Vilaras Großmutter und Valands Schwester. Für Ahy´Vilara, die bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter fast stirbt, steht fest, dass sie keine weiteren Kinder haben kann, ohne ein zu hohes Risiko für ihr Leben einzugehen. (STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR) Quellenangabe Quellen: * The Mirror Universe Saga - New Frontiers (Mike W. Barr) * Die Eugenischen Kriege (Greg Cox) * Dunkler Spiegel (Diane Duane) * The STAR TREK-Timeline (Win Scott Eckert) * Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-1 (Ulrich Kuehn) * Retter des Imperiums: Gefallene Helden - Part-2 (Ulrich Kuehn) * STAR TREK - BREAKABLE (Ulrich Kuehn) * STAR TREK - BREAKAGE (Ulrich Kuehn) * STAR TREK - BROKEN (Ulrich Kuehn) * STAR TREK - ICICLE: DARK MIRROR (Ulrich Kuehn) * Das Gespenst (William Shatner) * Dunkler Sieg (William Shatner) * Die Bewahrer (William Shatner) Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Die Geschichte des Primäruniversums Kategorie:Spiegeluniversum Kategorie:STAR TREK - ICICLE Kategorie:STAR TREK - BREAKABLE